


MINE

by Berpsigirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berpsigirl/pseuds/Berpsigirl
Summary: Hola, esta historia fue publicada originalmente en Wattpad.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 15





	MINE

—Ven. Te estaba esperando.  
Tus largos dedos se entrelazan con los míos y de repente ya no siento frío ni dolor.  
Todo mi mundo se reduce a este pequeño espacio donde estamos juntos. A este momento donde rozas mis labios suavemente con los tuyos y acaricias cada rincón de mi cuerpo con tus manos temblorosas.  
Beso tu boca, tus ojos, todo tu ser en un intento desesperado por grabarte en mi mente. Respiro la dulce esencia que emana de tu cuerpo porque hoy quiero embriagarme de ella, porque estoy sediento de ti.  
Me meto en tu cuerpo lentamente, dulcemente, saboreando este instante en el que nos volvemos uno solo. De repente, algo cálido cae en mis manos. Son lágrimas, tus lágrimas. Me detengo y sostengo tu frágil rostro entre mis dedos. Enjuago tu dolor con mi lengua y con ella trazo delicadamente el contorno de tus labios. Siento el salado sabor de tus lágrimas mezclarse con la dulzura de tu boca. Gimes desesperadamente y aprovecho para besarte profundamente, porque quizás este sea la última vez que estemos juntos de esta manera.… No, no pienses en eso ahora. En este momento, solo somos tú y yo y eso es lo único que importa. Incapaz de contenerte, gimes y lloras al mismo tiempo. El placer y el dolor se han vuelto uno solo. Al igual que nosotros, inmersos en un amor abominable.  
Y de repente, ya no hay nada. Solo un silencio atroz mientras el temor se apodera poco a poco de mí. Como si leyeras mis pensamientos, sonríes tristemente y me besas una última vez antes de acomodarte la ropa y desaparecer de mi vida para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia fue publicada originalmente en Wattpad.


End file.
